I Seek The Burning Fields, Kurenai
by fairystail
Summary: The Shinigami was summoned to seal a demon however all it finds is a chakra beast, lots of dead corpses and a baby but no demon! Luckily the Shinigami has a solution and The Lonely Demon find's it's self with a new home. Crossover with Legend of the Legendary Heroes. Eventual Kurenai and Naruto pairing. Rated through paranoia. Beta'd by the awesome Dulemina. Enjoy :D
1. 1: I Seek the Burning Fields, Kurenai!

Hey guys it's Fairys here and here is the first Chapter of my new fic Alpha Dojutsu. This is a crossover between Naruto and Legend of the Legendary Heroes which is an awesome Anime and I really wish there was more fanfic for it. Now I know this is a crossover and as such should be labeled one but ill wait till around chapter five to label it as one for the selfish reason of getting more readers.

I would like to thank the wonderful and awesome Dulemina for being my wonderful and awesome Beta for this story now on with the show

...

...

...

_**Chapter 1: I seek the burning fields, Kurenai**_

The Shinigami looked around itself in confusion, something was wrong here, very very wrong. The Shinigami was used to being summoned, during a battle or in a war-zone, which was standard. The Shinigami was usually called on to kill someone or seal something again that was standard. However as the Shinigami looked around at the raging Kyuubi, the dead body of its summoner and the baby with the Demon Consuming Seal on its chest it was confused. Where was the demon? All it saw was a chakra creature, dead bodies and a baby but no demon. Normally this wouldn't be a problem the Shinigami would just leave but it had already taken the payment for the job. If death didn't follow the rules then who would? It was then that the Shinigami came to a decision, if there was no demon then it would go and collect one.

Which demon to use though that was the question. The Shinigami was interrupted from its thoughts by the Kyuubi lunging for him in a fit of desperation. The beast was roaring something about freedom and sewers and never again, it was all so annoying that with a wave of its scythe the Shinigami destroyed it.

Back to its thoughts the Shinigami made a decision, it knew exactly which demon to use, heck the one it had in mind would probably enjoy the chance to sleep in and do nothing for an entire lifetime.

A few seconds later The Lonely Demon found itself sealed inside a baby and the Shinigami went back to its mirror. No one would be aware of what had happened that night, not for a long while.

…...

Nara Shikaku was a smart man who despite his lazy attitude based most if not all of his actions off of logic. He always took the smartest most logical path in life and it was only while with his family and friends that he allowed his emotions to come into play. Everyone who had ever met the Nara clan head knew this about him which is why they would be shocked to hear about his latest actions regarding Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's own Jinchuuriki. None were more shocked than his Kage, which is why he was summoned forth to answer for his actions.

"Explain now!" Sarutobi Hiruzen growled leaking Killing Intent at his Jonin Commander and Chief Strategist.

Shikaku ignored the Killing Intent and stared back defiantly at his Kage "I do not know what you are talking about," was his response.

Hiruzen disappeared from his seat in a burst of speed and then reappeared right in front of Shikaku with his hand around the Nara's neck. "I am not in the mood for games Jonin," he said applying a brief amount of pressure to Shikaku's neck. "Tell me just what you were thinking when you decided to go against my orders!"

Shikaku stared back at the Hokage, ignoring the pressure on his neck. He knew what he was doing was stupid, idiotic and suicidal but the Nara clan was duty bound to do everything it could in this situation. "Your orders were that no clan was to be allowed to adopt Uzumaki Naruto. I have not adopted him," he stated plainly.

"Then what would you say that you have done?" Hiruzen asked.

Shikaku allowed himself a small smirk despite the situation "I have just allowed a friend of Shikamaru's to spend time at our clan compound, invited him over for dinner every now and then, allowed him to stay over some nights and offered him help with his training, everything that a good parent would do with for their child's friend."

Hiruzen let go off Shikaku's neck before sending a blow to the Nara's gut. "Do you know what the reports I have say?" he asked "they say that you pushed Shikamaru to befriend Naruto, that you constantly have a few Nara following him around for any chance to help him and attain his loyalty. My ANBU are claiming that you are preparing to attempt a coup. Tell me why should I not have you executed right now?" he asked, sending a kick to Shikaku's head and causing the Nara clan head to go flying back into the wall.

Shikaku pulled himself into a sitting position and stared back at the Hokage with a smirk. "Because you would be destroying the clan charter put in place by your very sensei," was his response. "Nara clan affairs are to be dealt with however the clan wishes without interference from the Hokage. The only exceptions are when it is in regards to a ninja outside of the clan or in a case of abuse with the civilians. This case deals with neither of those problems"

"Naruto is our Jinchuuriki," Hiruzen pointed out.

"...and he is still not a legally recognised ninja," Shikaku countered. "You may be able to stop the Nara clan from adopting the young Uzumaki but you cannot stop us from befriending and looking after him."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed dangerously at the Nara clan head. "You are playing a dangerous game Shikaku. If you so much as hurt a whisker on Naruto's head then I will purge Konoha of each and every one of the Nara, clan" he threatened.

"We would never do anything to harm him," Shikaku said honestly as he pulled himself to his feet. "The Nara clan will do everything that we can to help Naruto, no matter what the cost."

…...

Naruto was confused. For the last two week Shikamaru had been inviting him over to play every single day and he didn't know why. It was obvious to Naruto that while Shikamaru was a good guy they had almost nothing in common and would never be close friends, it was even obvious to Shikamaru, so Naruto really wasn't sure why the Nara kept inviting him over. Then there was the rest of the Nara clan, one of their ninja would always appear out of nowhere whenever Naruto was having trouble with his homework or a random civilian was harassing him. It was nice that they were willing to help him though a little strange all the same

Then there was Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, she was a stern, overbearing woman who forced Naruto to do his homework, wash his hands, say please and thank you and all of that other stuff. Yet Naruto didn't mind it. He didn't mind when she told him what to do, he liked it when she smiled and he would never tell Teuchi this but she made the best food he had ever eaten.

Finally there was Shikaku, the man despite his scary appearance was really nice. He bought Naruto all the gear he needed for the Ninja Academy, always took the time to listen to his complaints and even offered to train him and try and teach him an obscure branch of jutsu that no one else knew. Naruto really liked the old man, even if his lessons were confusing and boring, but he still couldn't understand why the Nara clan was being so nice to him.

Naruto shrugged the thoughts away and once more tried to walk up the wall, trying to align his Chakra with what the numbers said it should be. "Damn the frequency was off by three point six nine zero four," he muttered to himself once he fell on the floor again.

Naruto wasn't sure why he could see the numbers all around him he just knew that he could see them and they told him everything about the world. They told him Shikaku's exact height, weight, arm length and chakra pool. Whenever he saw a jutsu being used they told him exactly what the jutsu would do, how to do it and what each hand-signs, chakra flare and mental thought would do to the jutsu. Unfortunately they did not automatically help him succeed at a jutsu. Also whenever Naruto could see the numbers his eyes would turn red which after that civilian tried to kill him the first time his eyes changed red he then began to wear a pair of goggles twenty four seven. He did not want to be called a demon ever again.

Thinking about the numbers made Naruto think about the obscure jutsu that Shikaku was learning, the older Nara called it Magyk or something like that. Magyk appeared to be full of the weird numbers that filled Naruto's life they were everywhere in it and while he couldn't get any of it to work they drew him in. Often in his free time at the Nara clan Naruto would be reading over the first few scrolls that Shikaku had given him, trying to learn and understand just how to do the strange jutsu. Though there was a small problem. While Magyk relied on all of the numbers that Naruto saw in his life to work, their power source came from some strange symbols, symbols that Naruto had never seen before and the symbols obviously did not use Chakra as the energy source. It was very confusing to Naruto but trying to work out the problem was a sort of addiction for the young boy, he could not give up on it.

…

Shikamaru felt lost and he was unused to such a feeling. For as long as he could remember he was always smarter than everyone else, always knew exactly what was going on and why Then Naruto gave him advice on his Shadow Imitation Technique. A technique that no non-Nara should have any working knowledge of, more confusing of all was that Naruto's advice worked, within five minutes of taking the blonde's advice Shikamaru had successfully gotten the hang of the Shadow Imitation Technique, it wasn't mastered or even battle ready yet but he had still gotten it to work thanks to Naruto.

That night while playing Shogi with his old man Shikamaru brought up Naruto's advice. Instantly the older Nara went from barely paying any attention to furiously interrogating Shikamaru about everything that the younger Nara knew about Naruto. Shikaku seemed to find interest especially in the fact that Naruto always wore his goggles and that he had known exactly what was wrong with Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique. That night Shikaku left the Nara clan compound and when he returned a few hours later he locked himself in his study for a total of sixteen hours. When he eventually left his study he gave Shikamaru an order and then headed off for the Hokage's Tower. The order was simple "befriend Naruto and invite him over." Shikamaru didn't understand exactly why he was being told to befriend Naruto but he knew better than to disobey his old man when he was being serious so the next day Naruto came over for dinner.

After dinner that night Shikaku and Yoshino both made a point to let Naruto know that he was welcome over whenever he wanted to, they even gave him a key and a spare room. That's not where the weirdness ended though, they both made time for Naruto, tried to make him a part of the family and even took the time to train him. Shikaku would train Naruto emotionally (not that the blonde knew it) and would help him with his homework and chakra control. Yoshino spent her time trying to teach Naruto basic living and social skills.

Then Shikaku gave Naruto a copy of one of the clan scrolls, a scroll which described mythical techniques which were impossible to use, and told the boy to learn it.

Despite all of Shikamaru's enquiries the elder Nara's refused to tell him anything about why they were acting so strange, the most any of them would tell him is that 'they owed it to the founder.' Shikamaru was completely lost and had no idea what was going on. Shikamaru hated it!

…

Mizuki was not a good man, not by a long shot. In fact if his colleagues or girlfriend knew exactly what he was like then most of them would call him a monster. Mizuki knew this and he accepted this but to Mizuki there was something far worse than him in Konoha. It sat in the far back of his class, had blonde hair, whiskers and was hooking its demonic claws into the Nara clan heir, Mizuki knew that the Kyuubi-brat was far more evil and dangerous than he would ever be.

Call it fear, call it anger, call it the last bit of twisted goodness in Mizuki's heart, call it whatever you would but ever since Mizuki had laid eyes on the Kyuubi brat he knew that he would end its life for the betterment of the world.

Mizuki had a simple plan to end the Kyuubi-brat's life, he couldn't just straight out kill the brat as that would cause an investigation so instead Mizuki would drive the brat to treason! He would with a little effort cause the brat to fail his Graduation test, time and time again until finally the brat was desperate, he would do anything to graduate. He would then offer the brat some words of comfort and then give him false hope of becoming a ninja. The false hope would obviously be a trap, maybe some secret test that would cause the brat to break an important law or something. Once that was done he would alert the entire village of the Kyuubi-brat's crime and wait for the ANBU to kill him, it was full-proof!

Then the stupid brat had gotten his claws into the Nara clan and started to receive training and care from them. Now not only was the brat on his way to becoming a semi-competent ninja-to-be but it would also be harder for Mizuki to manipulate the Kyuubi-brat's graduation test, they would after all be curious to see exactly where the brat failed so that he could improve on it. Because of the stupid brat, Mizuki would have to come up with an entirely new plan.

Maybe Mizuki could offer to give the brat some extra training and then teach him a suicide jutsu? If he could lie convincingly enough then he could tell the ANBU that the brat just messed up on whatever jutsu Mizuki would use as his cover.

Yes Mizuki was not a good man.

…

In a small dark, dank cell surrounded by books a young man lay. He was wearing nothing but prison robes and his only companion was a tiny spider. Most people in a situation like this would be in hell, the boredom would drive them to insanity especially if they had been in said cell for ten years. Ryner Lute was not most people and he was in fact quite content with what had happened. Ever since his family, friends and country had been destroyed millennia ago he had kept to himself, doing as little as possible and just trying to pass the days by. His dreams of peace were long gone, along with the Magic that used to fill the world.

Ryner would have to thank the Shinigami one day for sealing him away. Not only was he allowed to do nothing but laze about all day but he was back in his old cell. The only problem was that unlike last time there was no warden to talk to and no Ferris to eventually come and release him but at least he had his Kingdom of Afternoon Naps right here. That was something at least.

_**"I seek the burning fields, Kurenai!**_" his host's voice echoed all throughout the cell causing Ryner to wince at the volume. Over three hundred times his host had tried the spell and yet he still had not realised that it was impossible for him to cast. Ryner shook his head as he lay back on a pile of books to sleep. "Some people just don't know when to relax and have an afternoon nap," he muttered to himself.

_**"I seek the burning fields, Kurenai!"**_


	2. 2: I Seek the Total Need, Obsession!

Here we go chapter 2 I hope you guys like it, it's a tad darker than I expected it to be but fear not there is madness to my method and it helps set up the world a bit.

As always thanks to Dulemina for being my awesome Beta and thanks to everyone who reviews as well.

To Joe: here you go continued already :D

To Whindwhistle: Yeah I've had the start of that chapter written down almost a year ago cause I was always thinking what if? Also as it would ruin the whole plot if the Kyuubi was totally gone, Akastuki need it after all, the kyuubu will reform one day. No idea when though

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 2: I Seek the Total Need, Obsession!**

As a senior instructor at the Academy, Iruka had thought he'd seen it all. He had seen the unfortunate incidents when a highly stressed clan heir snapped and tried to kill their classmates, he had seen students who used their trap-making skills to devise some very ingenious pranks, he had even seen an incident when one of his former colleagues was in the middle of... relations with one of his summons. Iruka however did not think he would ever see that day when Uzumaki Naruto decided to voluntarily read something. Sure it was during class and had nothing to do with the material at all but Iruka was still very much surprised, there had been moments where he wondered if the young boy was illiterate.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing?" Iruka asked once the shock wore off.

Iruka was even more shocked when Naruto did not reply, did not even acknowledge him. All the young boy did was read his scroll over and over, mumbling something about 'numbers' and 'symbols' and 'different than chakra but the same.' Naruto's actions were a little disconcerting to the Chunin.

"Naruto you baka! Pay attention!" Sakura screamed from her place next to the blonde before viciously punching him down into the ground.

Iruka and the rest of the class winced at that act, Sakura had always been very clear about her dislike for the blonde. Making another note to have Sakura's parents get her an anger management therapist, Iruka decided to deal with the situation. "Thank you Sakura but I can handle the discipline in this class. Please do not attack your fellow students like that again," Iruka said warningly before bending down to Naruto's level to check on the boy. "Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto looked up at Iruka, his eyes unseeing before recognition dawned in them. "Oh hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a grin "when did you get here?"

Iruka sighed, trying to think about the fact that Naruto hadn't noticed that class had been under way for almost half an hour. "Naruto please put your scroll away and stay behind after class," he told the blonde.

"Awww come on Iruka-sensei I didn't even do anything!" Naruto whined.

"Just do as you are told," Iruka said sternly before he continued on with his lesson.

…

Naruto tried to pay attention to Iruka-sensei's lesson, he really did but it was so hard. Normally all Iruka-sensei would have to do is mention the word ninja and Naruto would be giving him all of his attention. Today however was different.

The numbers and symbols of that Magyk jutsu ran through his mind endlessly. According to what was on his scroll it was a relatively simple jutsu and Naruto should have gotten it by now, if it wasn't for the fact that the energy source of the jutsu was not chakra. According to everything that Naruto knew, which he had to admit if only to himself wasn't that much, only chakra could cause the effects that the strange jutsu was supposed to be capable of doing. Going by that logic the jutsu in the scroll was obviously not real if it didn't use chakra, Naruto would have given up on it long ago, but the numbers said otherwise. Whenever Naruto saw a jutsu being used the numbers that informed him of the jutsu also informed him that the jutsu was unnatural, shouldn't be there and should not exist. Naruto couldn't understand why the numbers were telling him that, he only understood that they were telling him that. But when Naruto looked at all of the numbers and symbols on the scroll it didn't look unnatural like a jutsu did, it looked like a part of nature, like it belonged. Naruto knew that the strange jutsu belonged, he knew it was possible and he knew he would get it to work no matter what!

"..uto? Earth to Naruto," came Iruka-sensei's voice from far off.

Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts about the numbers, Naruto saw Iruka-sensei standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face, Naruto's classmates were also long gone.

"Hey Sensei where did everyone go?" Naruto asked in confusion. Where was everyone? They were here just a second ago, maybe this was a genjutsu. "Kai!" Naruto called trying to disperse the genjutsu that was probably on him. Nothing happened.

"Just what are you doing Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked, his look of worry deepening.

"... nothing?" Naruto asked hopefully, trying to ignore his embarrassment though he still couldn't understand where everyone else had gone.

Iruka-sensei's frown deepened "Are you okay Naruto?" he asked. "You seem to be spacing out a bit lately."

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with his signature grin "just trying to work out a problem is all... Hey Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you know of something other than chakra that we could use for a jutsu?" Naruto asked hopefully his sensei would know the answer, Iruka-sensei did seem to know everything after all.

Iruka-sensei shook his head "No there's nothing. You can only use a jutsu with chakra, it's impossible otherwise."

Naruto frowned at that, he wanted to correct his sensei tell him that it wasn't impossible but he wouldn't believe him. It's not like Naruto could explain to his sensei about the numbers and symbols, he tried to do that when he first started to see them but Iruka-sensei just thought he was trying to pull a prank. Naruto knew there was something other than chakra to use, he just didn't know what it was, where to find it or even how to use it but he knew it existed. "Thanks Iruka-sensei," he said with a weak grin. "I guess I better get going now, later."

After saying his goodbye, Naruto quickly ran out of the class. He hoped to at least reach the Nara's clan compound before he let the numbers overtake his thoughts again.

…

Ayame was worried about Naruto, her honorary otouto. It had been almost a week since she had last seen him and not once in the time had she known him had he missed going to Ichiraku's for dinner, not once! So for him to not show up in almost a week was cause for concern for her and her father.

It was due to her worry that found Ayame outside Naruto's apartment with several containers of ramen.

Ayame had been to Naruto's place several times, usually when he forgot something at the store or when the teen just wanted to spend time with the boy she called her otouto. It was a grungy place, usually with a bit of mold everywhere, graffiti on the walls, holes, broken windows and the lot. To be honest Naruto's place was horrible and Ayame knew for a fact that it was not a result of the neighbourhood being bad or Naruto being a terrible tenant it was because of the hatred everyone showed him. Normally Naruto's place was bad, bordering on unliveable, now it was just unlivable. The door was long gone, the inside reeked off piss, shit and smoke, several animal carcasses had been laid out everywhere and there was currently a drunk standing on Naruto's bed with his pants pulled down. "Hey cutie," the drunk said while leering at Ayame, unmindful of the fact she could see everything, little as it was. "Let me just finish up here, then you can have your turn and then we can have some fun together," he finished giving Ayame a wink.

"Where's Naruto?" Ayame asked quietly, resisting the urge to vomit at the thought of being anywhere near the drunk.

The drunk gave a crazed grin "hasn't been here for the last few days, with any luck the demon-brat is suffering a slow death," the drunk said with a chuckle before walking towards Ayame, his pants still down. "Now how about we have some fun?"

Ayame was out of there faster than you could say ramen, she had to find her otouto.

…

Shikaku sighed deeply as he played shogi with his son that night. Despite the fact that he had already won game after game none of his thoughts were on shogi they were in fact on Uzumaki Naruto. The young boy was losing it and to be honest Shikaku had no idea what to do about the situation. Second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour and day after day Naruto's thoughts were slowly being consumed by the puzzle of the magic scrolls.

Shikaku couldn't understand it, Naruto was a boy who for the most part hated to study and hated to think yet here he was spending all of his waking thoughts thinking about a problem that by all rights should be impossible. Generation after generation of Nara clan heads had gone through those scrolls and each clan head knew for a fact that the techniques depicted inside were impossible to do, only the founder a man who was reported to have the same eyes as Naruto, the Alpha Stigma, was reported to have been able to use the techniques.

It was for his eyes that Shikaku had made Naruto a friend of the clan and manipulated bonds into play. If Naruto had the eyes then surely he could use the magic-jutsu. If Naruto was capable of using the techniques then Shikaku would help him learn them as long as Naruto used them for the betterment of the clan of course.

Shikaku however did not expect for Naruto to not only be incapable of using the magic-jutsu but for him to become consumed by his inability to get the special jutsu to work.

Truth be told Shikaku did not like the Uzumaki boy he was loud, brash, idiotic and could never calm down for a second, he was the complete opposite of a Nara. On the other hand the Nara clan owed their allegiance to the founder and was created with the specific purpose to assist anyone with the Alpha Stigma no matter what the cost. Despite these conflicting thoughts Shikaku knew without a doubt that he would have to fix this situation, he needed to fix Naruto whether it was for the founder, for the Hokage or for his wife Shikaku would never know. All he knew was that he would have to fix the situation or the founder would make his afterlife a hell right after Yoshino and the Hokage killed the Nara clan head.

He would have to ask his old team-mates for help.

"Checkmate," he said to his son before getting up to leave.

"I don't understand what's going on," Shikamaru said calmly causing his father to stop at the door "but you better fix Naruto old man. You better fix Naruto or I will make sure you suffer."

"Damn brat, too smart for your own good," Shikaku muttered as he left the clan compound, he wasn't sure if he should be proud or worried over that fact.

…

Sarutobi Hiruzen was for the first time in several years seriously contemplating the idea of a clan head's public execution. The aged leader was not sure exactly what Shikaku had done to Naruto but the recent report from Iruka was...disconcerting to say the least. From what little information Iruka had given him Hiruzen knew that Naruto was suffering from an obsession that was fast taking over his whole life. The boy was unaware of the passing of time, he barely ate, hardly registered pain and now could not even hold a proper conversation without his thoughts drifting off to be consumed by his obsession. It was very worrying.

Hiruzen would give Shikaku a few days to either fix the problem or come clean to him about it. If Shikaku did neither of these then what happened to the Uchiha would seem like a fond memory.

Hiruzen cared about Naruto as if he was his own grandson he would do anything for the boy's happiness and if the boy was not fixed soon then either his obsession would kill him, the Kyuubi would take over or Danzo would abduct the boy to help 'stabilise his psyche.' All three of which would result in the Naruto that Hiruzen knew and loved being gone forever.

Hiruzen was tempted to act but he would wait, he would give Shikaku a chance to fix his mistake. The Nara clan head better pray like hell that he fix it though as Konoha hadn't had a public execution in a long time, too long some would say.

…

Ryner lay in his cage as he lazily thought about his host. Ever since the boy had laid his eyes on that magic scroll the boy had been obsessed. What the boy did not know though was that it was his Alpha Stigma that was causing his obsession. They were called 'Magic Eyes' for a reason. They were born from magic and existed for magic. Magic also no longer existed in the world so when the eyes caught proof of magic they became desperate. They needed magic, their reason for existing was linked to the mysterious energy. Without ever seeing or feeling real magic the eyes would drive the boy insane until he was a mindless shell.

For the first time in a very long time Ryner was unsure what to do. If he fed the Alpha Stigma's hunger, so to speak, then he would save the boy from a fate of mindless insanity but doing so could strengthen the curse of the Alpha Stigma and Ryner knew better than anyone just how bad the curse was. Ryner would prefer death over ever letting the curse take hold of him again.

He would have to think on it, the boy would survive a few more days before his brain snapped.

"Such a troublesome host I have," Ryner sighed as he lay back on his pile of books.


	3. 3: I Seek Complete Bliss, Ignorance!

Hey guys Chapter 3 is up and it is thanks to Dulemina's quick work so once again I'd like to thank her for all of her help.

_**"Spells are done like this"**_

_**"Jutsu's are done like this"**_

_"Thoughts and mental communications are like this"_

"Hey this is how people talk"

Now I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review :D

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 3: I Seek Complete Bliss, Ignorance**

Naruto didn't know where he was, he didn't know how he had gotten there or even what time or day it was. All Naruto knew was that he had walked into something hard, his mind clearing of the numbers as a result, if only for a few minutes. Naruto was starting to get worried, the last thing he remembered was leaving the Academy and now he was near a deep gorge in the middle of the night, he was also starving.

"Wh-what's going on with me?" Naruto asked himself worriedly. He shouldn't be losing time, he shouldn't be getting lost but he was and it was all because of the numbers taking over his thoughts.

Honestly Naruto was terrified about what was going on, he didn't even have his red eyes activated and yet he could feel the numbers pushing their way into his thoughts, probing his mind and convincing him to complete the strange Magyk jutsu. He needed to work it out, use it and feel it's power. That was the problem though, he had never really felt such a need for anything before, except ramen. Naruto was very terrified of what was happening to his mind.

"Oi, lookie here boys it's the demon-brat," a rough voice called out in malicious glee.

Turning around Naruto came face to face with several Chūnin, each and every one smelled to the high heavens of alcohol. Too bad Naruto did not really notice that. Under his goggles Naruto's eyes were red once again and Naruto was lost in the numbers. Naruto didn't notice as the Chūnin mocked him, he didn't notice as they spit on him, he didn't notice as one of them started to do hand-signs, he did notice however when a large ball of fire raced towards him.

…

Ayame was worried, she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Where was her cute little otouto? She searched and searched and searched for him everywhere she could. After leaving his apartment she searched the training grounds he frequented, she searched the Academy building, the hospital, she even searched the library. Nowhere she went could she find Naruto, nowhere.

After searching for what felt like several hours Ayame was getting really desperate, she had no idea where she should search, she couldn't go the Hokage as she would never get past his security, Naruto didn't have any friends that she could speak to, there was nothing she could do but search and search and search. If she was lucky she would eventually find the boy, alive.

Ayame in her desperation was not looking where she was going and thus did not see the person in front of her until it was too late. Feeling her breath leave her, Ayame fell to the ground, "Ouch," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention are you all right?" a soft voice asked. Looking up Ayame saw it was a woman dressed in an outfit made primarily out of bandages, she had black hair, red eyes and a hitai-ate on as well. She was also holding a hand out to help Ayame up.

"I'm really sorry," Ayame apologise accepting the hand, "I can't find my otouto and I've been running around for the last few hours to try and find him. I'm really worried that something happened to him!"

The woman gave a small frown at that before seeming to come to a decision. "What does he look like?" she asked "I'll help you search for your little brother."

Ayame almost responded before hesitating. This woman was old enough to know what Naruto contained within himself, what would she do when she found out who it was that was missing? Would she hurt him or help him? Would she decide not to help or get some friends together for a 'fox-hunt?' "I-I will be fine without your help, thank you," Ayame said awkwardly before quickly running away, from the woman and hopefully towards her otouto.

…

Kurenai frowned in confusion as the girl ran off, she was obviously worried about her little brother so why wouldn't she accept any help? Furthermore why did she look terrified at the idea? Deciding to see just what was going on Kurenai leaped to the rooftops and followed after the girl. She would find out just what had the girl so worried.

The girl must have run through every single street in Konoha twice while Kurenai followed her, not once did the girl ask anyone for help and she never seemed to find her little brother. Kurenai knew that if the boy was not in the village itself then there were only a few options left, he had been abducted, somehow got outside the walls or was in one of the many, many training grounds that Konoha had. Deciding that the little brother was probably in one of the training grounds Kurenai started to search each and every single one. Something more important than a lost little boy was happening here and Kurenai would find out exactly what it was.

Training grounds one to fifteen was empty, training ground sixteen had a small group of people camping out, training ground seventeen had a Genin being chased by a wild boar and training ground eighteen had a large fireball.

"I...should probably check that out" Kurenai decided.

…

Ryner was not having a good time, sure he was in his nice comfy cell and it was the perfect time for a nap but there was a large group of people getting ready to attack his host. Worst of all his host was unaware of it all as the insanity brought on from the Alpha Stigma was affecting him again.

"Hopefully they don't beat my host too bad," Ryner sighed "the quality of this place really drops when he gets hospitalised."

Then the hand-seals began. With a simple look Ryner could tell that while hand-seals were inefficient they still worked and those particular hand-seals would create a ball of flaming fire, two hundred and nineteen point two six zero one degrees Celsius in temperature, would be zero. Nine four one nine metres in diameter, would travel at a speed of one point seven two meters per second and would seriously injure or even kill his host.

Giving a theatrical sigh Ryner lazily pulled himself to his feet and walked to the door of his cell. "I did not want to feed your curse," he muttered "but Ferris will kill me if I just allow you to die."

Casually and seemingly without any effort Ryner opened the door of his cell and walked past the seal as if it wasn't there. It hadn't been too hard for him to understand how to circumvent the seal years ago. Soon Ryner reached one of the walls of the mind-scape and touched one of the pipes specifically created to draw the Kyuubi's chakra to the host. Pipes which had never been in use before as Ryner had no chakra and he was definitely not a nine tailed chakra beast.

"You better not come crying to me when you can't get any afternoon naps after this," Ryner muttered before pushing his magic into the pipe, into his host.

…

The numbers in Naruto's mind cleared instantly as he saw the fireball racing towards him, it was too big and too fast for the blonde to try and dodge it. It was too hot to take on directly so what was he to do?

"_Counter it,"_ a voice in his head whispered,_ "fight fire with fire."_

Ignoring the fact that he was hearing voices Naruto had to admit that it was a good idea and he knew just the technique to use._** "I seek the burning fields,"**_ Naruto chanted, a glowing blue image, similar to a seal array, appeared in front of him._** "Kurenai!"**_ Naruto finished, releasing a huge jet of fire from the image.

Naruto's eyes told him many things about the fire in front of him. They told him that the fire was over one thousand degrees Celsius, that it would greatly overpower the fireball heading towards him, that with a few tweaks to the 'seal array' it could be a lot stronger or a lot weaker but the most important thing that they told Naruto was that he finally got the Magyk to work.

It took a short while for the fire to die down but when it did Naruto saw that the drunks were still standing there, frightened. "Y-y-you demon!" one of the drunks shouted before rushing forward to attack him.

The man was drunk, his movements sloppy but even then he was still faster, stronger and more skilled than Naruto. The blonde had only one way to defend himself_** "I seek the burning fields, Kurenai!"**_ Naruto chanted only to watch on in horror as nothing happened.

"_Do not get used to using magic and spell arrays. I will not allow you to use my magic unless necessary,"_ the voice in his head chided him.

Naruto didn't bother arguing with the voice, he didn't bother complaining all he did was prepare to turn and run, though he knew it was too late.

…

Kurenai watched on in horror as a fireball was sent flying towards Konoha's resident Jinchuuriki. The fireball could kill him and release the Kyuubi. The whole village could be destroyed by some drunk Chūnin while Kurenai stood and watched.

_**"I seek the burning fields, Kurenai!"**_ the Jinchuuriki chanted as a seal array appeared in the air and a large torrent of flame came out of it, completely overpowering the smaller, weaker fireball. What was even more shocking about it though was that Kurenai couldn't sense even the tiniest amount of chakra coming from the Jinchuuriki's jutsu. Just how had he done that? "Is it because of the Kyuubi?" Kurenai asked herself aloud.

"Y-y-you demon!" one of the drunk Chunin shouted before charging to attack the Jinchuuriki.

**_"I seek the burning fields, Kurenai!"_** the Jinchuriki chanted again only to stare in shock as nothing happened. Then he turned and ran.

_**"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"**_ Kurenai intoned as she cast the genjutsu on the drunk Chūnin. She may not like the Jinchuuriki or even know him but no one anywhere should ever attack a child, no matter what the reason is. Those bastards would pay for what they were attempting to do and her genjutsu was making sure of that.

When the Jinchuuriki realised that he wasn't being chased he slowed down and turned around, his goggle covered eyes landing on Kurenai.

"Are you alright?" Kurenai asked softly, giving the child a small smile only for him not to respond. Internally frowning at his lack of response, Kurenai slowly moved towards him until she was right in front of him at which time she crouched down so that they were face to face. "Are you alright. Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Y-your e-eyes," he stammered out. Kurenai had to resist the urge to growl, she hated how everyone always commented on them, claiming that they were demon-like and teasing her about them just because they were red. "D-do y-you see th-the numbers t-too?" he asked hopefully. Kurenai's thoughts paused as she processed that question. Does she see the numbers? Okay that was a new one.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused "What numbers?"

The Jinchuuriki was about to respond when one of the nerves on the back of his neck was hit and he passed out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kurenai asked furiously as she got into a battle stance, her opponent was the Nara clan head and Jōnin Commander.

The Nara casually picked the Jinchuuriki up and gave Kurenai a cold glare "This does not concern you Chūnin Yuhi," he told her.

Kurenai bristled at that, she absolutely hated the elitism that the Jōnins always displayed. "He was just attacked and then you come along and knock him out? I have the right to be concerned. Now tell me what is going on!" Kurenai ordered.

"Clan business," was all the Nara said before he shunshin'd away.

Kurenai knew for a fact that it was pointless to try and follow after him, he was too fast, too strong and too smart for her to have any chance against so she decided to go see the Hokage. She would make sure that the Jinchuuriki was alright, she would also bring up that teen's missing brother as well.

…

Ryner watched on lazily as his host cast his first spell, once the spell was over and he was sure that the drunks weren't going to use any more jutsu Ryner made sure to stop pumping his magic into the boy. He would not feed the curse unless the boy was about to die, maybe not even then.

"Do not get used to using magic and spell arrays. I will not allow you to use my magic unless necessary," he told his host when he tried to cast Kurenai yet again.

Then Ryner watched as the young woman tried to talk to his host, showing concern over the boys well being. Then his host was knocked out.

"It wasn't the woman," Ryner mused aloud, "It was physically impossible for her to have done it and she actually looked concerned for him anyway."

Shrugging and deciding not to worry about it as there was nothing Ryner could do until his host woke up he just lay back and watched. He continued watching as his host's memories got covered in a thick, grey sludge. One by one until everything from the time when he first learned of magic till the present was covered and inaccessible to the boy.

"That won't do anything," Ryner yawned "the Alpha Stigma has seen magic, it has used magic and it will always require a tiny bit of magic now. Well ignorance is bliss I suppose, though I am curious on how the Alpha's hunger will manifest itself now." Ryner gave another shrug before lying back on his pile of books "Meh who cares. Time for a nap."


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah it's been a while but heres chapter four.

Oh yeah I figured I'd take the time to describe Naruto's eyes, aka the Alpha Stigma, to you. The Alpha Stigma can essentially analyze and understand everything that it sees. So if Naruto was to say see a jutsu then he would know what the jutsu is, how it works, the exact effects of said jutsu and how to use it. However this does not mean he can automatically use the jutsu for he might not have enough chakra, or chakra control or the right element etc.

Once again thanks to the lovely Dulemina for being my awesome Beta.

P.s Don't forget to read and review :D

…

…

…

The Sandaime Hokage was a wise and charismatic leader, he was the creator of hundreds of jutsu, he was nicknamed 'The Professor' and 'The God of Shinobi' for a reason. He was the type of ninja and the type of leader that everyone aspired to be like. Never before had Kurenai thought that her leader had lost his mind. "Can you please repeat that Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked, hoping that she had misheard.

The Sandaime gave a small smirk "You are being given an A-Rank mission to observe and protect Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, until he graduates and becomes a shinobi of Konoha," he repeated, his voice tinged with amusement.

Kurenai silently released her chakra in an effort to dispel whatever genjutsu she was under, when nothing happened she had to acknowledge that she had heard correctly and this was not a genjutsu. "May I ask why Hokage-sama?" she asked, hoping to find a way out of this duty.

The Sandaime gave a nod before leaning back in his chair "As you have seen Shikaku has some plans for the boy, I know that he won't ever do anything to purposefully harm him but I believe that it is only a while before something goes terribly wrong. That is why I want to have you watching over him," the Sandaime explained.

"Why do you not just have him stay away from the boy then?" Kurenai asked, confused.

The Hokage's smirk dropped from his face and he adopted a look of seriousness. "As Shikaku has pointed out he is protected thanks to the Clan Charter, I can not act unless he causes Naruto harm, which he has not done yet. If I were to act then the rest of the clans would see it as an attack against their rights and civil war would break out," the Sandaime explained.

Kurenai could feel the blood rushing from her face at that thought, a civil war would be horrible.

The Sandaime nodded at her look before he pulled a scroll out of his desk, "does this look familiar to you?" he asked Kurenai, handing her the scroll.

Kurenai took the scroll and looked it over, it was covered in numbers and symbols, probably detailing some obscure jutsu by the look of it, but that wasn't what drew Kurenai's attention. In the middle of the scroll was the seal array that she had seen the Jinchuuriki use for his fire jutsu, his chakraless fire jutsu. "This is the seal array that Uzumaki used," Kurenai announced.

"I thought as much," the Sandaime said grimly, "this is a copy of a scroll that Naruto obtained from the Nara's. The scroll details a fire jutsu that has potentially infinite power, it is also completely impossible."

"What do you mean impossible?" Kurenai asked before a few seconds later adding "Hokage-sama.

"I did not get the title 'The Professor' for nothing," the Sandaime said. "The jutsu in that scroll does not use any elemental chakra, in fact it does not use any chakra at all. The seal array does not use any seals in existence and means as much as chicken scratches on paper. That jutsu is impossible and the fact that Naruto was able to use it is… worrying. Shikaku knows what has happened and how Naruto was able to use this jutsu, I know it!" the Sandaime exclaimed.

"Can't you just interrogate the Nara clan head about this?" Kurenai asked.

The Sandaime shook his head "This scroll is a part of the Nara clan's secrets and the fact that I have it is enough for the Nara clan to start a civil war. No we can't interrogate Shikaku."

"And the need to keep this jutsu secret is why I am the one being given this mission," Kurenai stated in realisation.

"That and you are one of the few people who has shown worry for Naruto," the Sandaime added. "Sadly most of my ninja would have just stood by and watched while he was attacked or kidnapped."

Kurenai could agree with that but she could not stand the thought of being on glorified baby sitting duty for the next three years. "But only Jounin are allowed to take on A-Rank missions alone Hokage-sama," she said, trying to get out of her situation.

"You are correct," the Sandaime said "Only a jounin can take on A-Rank missions alone." Kurenai almost allowed herself to sigh in relief. "Congratulations on your promotion Jounin Yuhi!" the Sandaime announced with a wide smirk.

Kurenai had no response to that.

…

Naruto was unsure of where he was, he was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. It was strange, also Naruto had no idea of how he had gotten there, the last thing he remembered was giving Shikamaru some advice about his clan's jutsu and then the next thing he knew he was waking up here.

"I should get out of here," Naruto muttered to himself, getting out of the bed and to his feet.

With his eyes activated Naruto surveyed the room, looking for any hidden traps or alarms. The door had a minor alarm jutsu on it, to alert someone whenever the door was opened, while the windows had a seal that would keep them closed no matter what."Someone really does not want me to go. Luckily I know just how to get out of here."

With a slight smirk to himself, Naruto stalked over to one of the windows and regarded the seal placed on it. "Okay let's see," he mused. "This is the power source, this is the locking seal, this is the activation/deactivation seal and this is the alarm seal for if the window is broken. If I break the power seal a little then the remaining chakra should bleed out causing the seal to die," Naruto decided. "Now I just need to find something that will allow me to cut into the power source."

After a bit of searching, Naruto was able to find a few kunai in the room and he used one to cut a small line into the power source portion of the seal, allowing the chakra to bleed out into the air. After a few minutes the seal ran out of chakra and the windows unlocked. "Too easy," Naruto smirked to himself before opening the window.

"And just what do you think you are doing young man?" a sharp voice came from behind him.

Paling slightly at the voice, Naruto turned around to be confronted by the sight or what appeared to be a regular middle aged housewife. Despite how she looked Naruto knew one simple thing, who ever this woman was, Naruto did not want to anger her, in fact Naruto wanted nothing more to please her and have her smile at him, it was strange.

"Errr...just getting some fresh air?" Naruto asked pathetically.

The woman obviously did not believe him but she nodded anyway "you should stay in bed after what happened to you," she told him. "If you need anything just ask Naru-chan."

"Y-yes ma'am," Naruto said, blushing bright red at the nickname. "Err what happened to me?"

The woman gave him a concerned look "You mean you don't remember?" she asked "Shikaku brought you in last night, he said that you had been assaulted by a group of civilians. Thank Kami he knows some Iryo-jutsu or you would be in a lot of pain right now," she finished.

"Oh... um thank you for taking care of me ma'am, I should probably be getting home," Naruto said as he moved for the door.

The woman moved to intercept him, "You will do no such thing young man," she said sternly "You will get into bed, rest and I will bring you some breakfast. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said, instantly getting into the bed.

"Good," the woman said, giving Naruto a motherly smile. "Oh and Naru-chan I thought I told you to call me Obasan."

"Yes Obasan," Naruto said. He couldn't remember who the woman was but the name was perfect for her. Besides he could worry about who she was later, right now Naruto didn't want to make his Obasan worry.

…

Just over one year Kurenai had watched over Naruto. In that time she had seen enough to make her wonder if the world would be a better place if the Village Hidden in the Leaves were to be burned to the ground. She had watched as Naruto was sneered at, insulted, attacked, verbally abused, as his training was sabotaged and as Nara Shikaku plotted on how to use the Jinchuuriki. The people of Konoha were horrible for how they treated Naruto, only the two people who ran the ramen stand, one of them was the teen who was looking for her little brother, and one of his teachers at the Academy treated Naruto well. Everyone else treated him as if he was the fox that he held.

In that time she had watched over Naruto, as the Sandaime had ordered, and made sure that Naruto was unaware that he was being watched, as the Sandaime wished for Naruto to try and live as normal a life as possible, Kurenai almost called him senile over that.

Things had not gone so well in her personal life as well. Ever since it had become known that Kurenai was on a long-term mission to watch over Naruto, the rest of her fellow ninja started to shun her. Some shunned her for watching over and sticking up for 'the demon-brat' as they called him and others shunned her because of her new status as a pariah. Her slowly growing relationship with Asuma was dropped when the young Sarutobi realised that she was too busy with her mission to go out on dates, no matter how much he tried to convince her to skip out on her duty occasionally she wouldn't budge. The only person who did not treat Kurenai any differently was her best friend Anko.

There were times when Kurenai was tempted to blame Naruto for her problems but she would then remember that while she was shunned and avoided by people, Naruto was hated and attacked by people. He had it a lot worse than she did and he was ten years her junior. She had no right to complain.

At the moment Kurenai was watching as Naruto practiced his Academy level Jutsus. He had an acceptable Henge, an acceptable Kawarimi but his Bunshin was excellent. Each and every Bunshin that Naruto created looked exactly like him, their hair moved with the wind, the grass appeared to bend beneath their feet, the Bunshin were perfect and Kurenai knew that most Jounin would not be able to tell that they were only Bunshin.

"Speaking of Bunshin," Kurenai muttered "I thought Jinchuuriki were supposed to have insane chakra levels, the Bunshin should be impossible for him to use if that was the case." This stray thought caused Kurenai to pause "A chakraless Jutsu, chakra levels only slightly higher than average, no sudden desires to kill people. Just what is going on with him? Is he really a Jinchuuriki"

…

Naruto decided to take a break from his jutsu practice and just relaxed against a nearby tree. As he leant against the tree he took in his surroundings, he was in a forested training ground that was halfway between the Nara clan compound and the Academy, there was a few wild animals roaming about and his mysterious guardian as well. He didn't know who his mysterious guardian was or even what the guardian looked like all he knew was that the same person was always observing him, while under a genjutsu. While his eyes could see many things they could not see through a genjutsu, however numbers in the air saying that a certain space of nothingness weighed more than Naruto did kind of make it obvious for the blonde.

Truth be told Naruto did not mind the observer, a few times in the last year he had been protected by his mysterious guardian, while under the guise of a genjutsu, so knew that his guardian and observer was not looking to harm him.

The last year had been one of the best of his life, ever since he had woken up with his case of memory loss he had spent most of his time with the Nara clan. Yoshino was like a mother that he had never known, Shikamaru was the annoying brother he could count on and Shikaku while distant was like an uncle to him. Best of all the Naras accepted him and did not treat him like some sort of monster like the rest of the village did.

There had been one problem though. Sometimes when Naruto was feeling angry or upset he would hear a voice talking to him, ordering him. "Erase. Shatter. Break. Dissapear. Collapse. Burn," the voice would say over and over again. The more angry or upset Naruto felt the louder and faster that the voice would become.

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind Naruto got up and started to make his way to the Nara clan's compound. He smiled in amusement when his mysterious guardian had to quickly step out of the way to avoid him. _"__I__ wonder if I should let her know that I know she's there?" _Naruto thought idly to himself. "_Nah!"_

…

Ryner looked up from his books when he heard a voice echo throughout the cell.

"_**Erase. Shatter. Break. Disappear. Collapse. Burn. Erase. Shatter. Break. Collapse. Burn..."**_

The voice was persistent, Alpha's curse was awakened by his magic and now it refused to sleep. Ryner was curious though on what it would do when it finally took control. It did not have his magic to fuel it only his hosts chakra. Would it wreck the same destruction as it would without his magic or would it be tame in comparison?

Whatever happened Ryner just hoped that his host would be able to come back when the curse finally took him over.

Ryner's thoughts then turned to the woman following his host. She was unnaturally beautiful just like Ferris was and he knew she was tasked with keeping an eye on his host just like Ferris was tasked with keeping an eye on Ryner. It almost made him nostalgic thinking of the two but then Ryner would realise that his host was not he and the woman was not Ferris, they were completely different. "It's probably a good thing too. What happened to us should never happen to anyone," he sighed wearily.

"_**Erase. Shatter. Break. Dissapear. Collapse. Burn…."**_ the voice of the curse continued.

Ryner grabbed one of his books and through it out of his cell, "don't you ever nap?" he whined.


End file.
